The Old Ways
by ChewieBlue
Summary: Story about the begging of JigSaw threw the eyes of one of his victums. Anna given the choice to be part of Jigsaw's work and ment for somthing bigger. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


Headup on this Chapter, This Chapter was before Amanda came into picture, Anna was Jigsaw's second victum when he started he's beautiful mandness...so I hope you enjoy there will be many more Chapters dont worry...

* * *

Chapter 1

Dreams have far past us in are sleep. Not aware of what's going on in are world, with are soft lids closed. Are weary, heavy full heads on a soft, fluffed pillow. Your not aware the life I'm bound to lead. A life I've grown accustom to that's morbid and senile, that would turn any ones stomach. Curl every senses in which were the God Almighty gave us. You would fear me, if you knew. You would call me a murder, if you were there. But you see I have lived such a troublesome life, full of death and sadness. Rape and kill , that I myself wouldn't want anyone to live . While back I met a man. A man that had a new way of life, new philosophy that made me want to become of. You see he was a sick man, that finally got what he thought life was so taken for granted. So thought less that man would walk on by not taken in, what do you say, take in the smell of fresh air, the taste of water. How he said, "We take are lives for granted." He was right, we do. I myself doing drugs, getting drunk, and sleeping around with any guy that was cute off the streets. He found me, he tested me, and I passed.

Taking you back to my time were life seemed so horrible that I didn't want to live no longer because I hated the way I became , a flaw in Gods work. It was a cool night, were everything was still and I just got back from having sexual relations with a total stranger. Walking out that glass door I knew something was up, something just didn't feel right, like something that wasn't suppose to be there. It was just so quite, walking to my mustang, I heard something behind me. I will admit I was scared but I had to face it so I turned around and there was a huge object hurdled itself upon me and knocked me out. I don't know how long exactly I was knocked out for or who did this, but I knew it wasn't good. Waking up my head hurt like a ton of bricks, then to top it all off I had something heavy on my head. Then noticing that I couldn't open my mouth and that here were metal plates in it, in fact all round my head. I tried moving but I couldn't move that much, but my arms, everything else was strapped down. Then I heard this static sound, so I look over at the TV and there was this freaky clown . The clown had black hair and red swirls on its cheeks , eyes ridged with black and it quoted, "Hello, Anna, what to play a game."

I was like what the fuck! But the clown continued, "All your life you've lived life of damaging your body. Being so ungrateful on what you have around you. So you are here today to test you will , your ability to stay alive. You see that you have this metal device on your head. This device is what can you say a cruncher." Then a picture popped a clay head of a person in this device and it latterly squashed the head of the clay person to were it was nothing. "Thou you cant not just simply take it off, you need a key to open it. The key is some were hidden some were near you, close to your heart." Then once again it showed an x-ray picture of key near a heart. Then once more the clown pressed on, "you have one minute to complete this test. If you shall past its one more thing in life that you've weasel your self out of. If you shall fail then you just didn't see your life worth living. Let the game begin."

After he said that a string pulled from the device and a sound of a timer went off and it was only moments later that I would have to do the unthinkable. I looked around to were I was sitting at and I found a saw drill. I was like no, no I cant do this. But I didn't really want to die like this. My mind raced threw like mice running away from a wild cat. But I quickly grabbed the saw drill and turned it on and brought it close to were my heart was. When that blade first hit my skin, it felt like thousand knives were ripping my skin. The pain was so unbearable but I kept going , crying my heart out. More and more I driven it further and further in me until I heard a squealing noise, to show that I've reached bone. Still I pressed on until I heard a crack, soon after that I adamantly stop the saw drill. I pulled back and place the drill back on the table were I found it. With my hands I placed them on chest bone and pulled back the bone. I screamed my head off, then I quickly slipped my hand into my chest and tried to find key. Only 40 minutes left , I felt some more. Then when I given up hope, I felt a smooth hard thing in my chest. There it was , the key. So I pulled the key out and tried to look for hole in the device to put the key in.

Feeling around, I just couldn't find the hole. I was crying, giving up hope, until I found the keyhole and I was praising to God. So I put the bloody metal key in the rusted hole, pray that it was the right one. I turned the key over and over again. Ten seconds left , I just preyed that it was the hole. Then I heard a click and then I rushed and tore off the device as fast as I could. Un-strapping myself, I just wanted to jump to the heavens. I just wanted to tell the whole world that I did it, that I felt like I did something that's worth living for. Standing up, should have knew that was the biggest mistake I could've did, because as soon as I stood up I felt very light headed. Trying to get a hold of my self , just to get a grip and just get out of this place, then focus on help. As I headed for the door that freaky clown showed again and said, "You passed….." , but before he could finished I passed out again on the hard floor………………………………...

Chapter 2

The metal door opened and a man with a black cloak step into the room. Looking around the room, he found the body on the floor. Walking to the body, he crouched down to check for a pulse. There was one, small and faint but there was one. Flipping the body around to see the face, he could see she lost a lot of blood. Swooping her up in his arm, he walked out of the room and headed to a large black van. Lightly placing her body in the backseat, covered the wound until he could get better attention for her. Swinging the door over to close it, he was quite satisfied with his first victim. Walking to diver side, opening the door then closing it, he started the van. Backing up slowing from the driveway, soon after on he was on the road heading home. The drive was long and weary, but soon he reached an old warehouse, to were he pulled into the drive way. Getting out of the van, he opened the door to were the girl was. He pulled her out and carried her inside.

Entering inside his home sweet home, he laid the girl on an operating table, the same table he put the key in her. Ripping her shirt, he looked at the wound, curiously and carefully. Grabbing a needle and thick black thread, he started sowing her wound up. Soon as he was done, he placed her on his bed for comfort, for when she wakes up. Looking at his pictures and devices, he mind wondered who his next victim was going to be. So he sat down in his office to let his mind wonder on a simple piece of parchment…..

The nest day the girl started to wake up. "Aw… my head," she said as she sat up. Looking around she was kind of scared but she kind of liked it. Standing up she wanted to investigate the new place. "What a day, my god, first I was on the edge of death and know I wake up to place were I've never been before", she whispered to herself as she walked among the tools and devices. She wondered who made such things. Running her fingers on the blades, she cut her index finger with a saw blade. "

"Ouch," she squealed.

"Best be careful," said a voice in the distance. Anna looked up to see were that voice was coming from. Seeing an old man, Anna was startled a little, but she didn't want him to see that.

"Little to late for that sir," she said towards him.

"Guess so," he said walking up to her.

"May I ask who are you?", she asked. But he didn't answer right away, he was more fixed on her finger that she cut. "John," he replied.

"Anna," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"How…," she started then he moved his hand to her chest, "hey get out of there. Who do you think you are?"

"Trying to help you. You have cut right there, so I sewed it up and I want to see if any were on stitched or any blood was coming out," he said trying again at her chest. Anna pulled back to allow him to see. He lightly touched her, moving her breast apart to get a better look at the stitch.

"So, is there any problems? Who do I have to bill this to?", she continued a few minutes later.

"NO and free of charge," he replied back.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Moving his hands way from her chest, he turned around and went on to what he was doing. Anna wanted to asked were the exit was and she would be soon on her way until something caught her eye. It was the clown that she remember from the TV, he must be the ass that did this to her. She wanted to kill him for it, just stab him to death. But then she thought, that if it weren't for him she would be some were getting high.

"Did you do this to me," she said as she pointed to her stitches.

He looked up to her and said in a low faint voice, "Yes."

"But why?", she said.

"You like so others take there lives for granted and I gave you choice to live or to die," he said looking right at her.

"I see," she said shamefully looking on the ground. Confused and bewildered, Anna didn't know what to do. She felt lost., she didn't want to go back to the life she had, in which she was ashamed of. Looking up there was John with a rag, and holding her hand in which the finger was cut. Rapping the rag around the wound she said to him, "John I have no were to go."

"Cleaning a new slate means starting fresh. Learn to survive on your own.", he said to her.

"But all that I knew, was how you found me," she said, "nothing. Nothing but a smug in Gods work. I've lost those that I've loved and being to were I shouldn't, with all the lies and deceit."

Knowing how broken she was, by the way she looked at him and he knew she had to learn. Adding a little pressure to the finger, he wished it was the other way around. Anna pulled away, smiled and said, "Thank you John.". After saying that she turned around and headed out the door. Closing the door slowly behind her, she wished she could stay awhile longer……………………

2 Months later

Down in the shadiest park of town in an old looking building, even if you were there would be deceived by the look. In this building was a bar, place were people could hang out and have fun. Dark and dreary, full of neon lights of every color. Were there were woman in glow in the dark undergarments dancing on poles. Man and woman both getting drunk by the minute. Making her way threw the crowed, Anna trying her best not dropping any beers as she made her way to the table. Reaching the table she said, "Sorry sir." Then handed the man his drink and was off to the bar.

"Hey," said the bar tender.

"Hey, Frankie," said Anna, "lot of people here today. I wish I could just curl up in the corner and go to sleep."

"Ha ha, is Anna feeling the load."

"Ooo, be quite," said Anna leaving the bar with a martini and cosmos on her tray. Rushing threw the crowed once more, trying not trying to drop anything and reached the table safely.

"Here, something for your trouble," said the woman at the table that had the cosmos, handing her a 50 dollar bill.

"Thanks," said Anna leaving the table. Walking back for yet again another order she thought she saw a familiar face in the crowd. But of course she's been liked that ever since she meet John. She missed him, she wanted him to help her more as a person. But like everyone says, 'she's crazy to like a man that almost killed her'. But she didn't care, "Frankie.", she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I need table 56 order please. Before we lose them," she said in a tired tone.

"Coming up. Hey Anna, there was a guy here that wanted you," said Frankie.

"Did he say who he was and why he wanted me," she asked leaning over the counter.

"No, but he wanted to see you after your shift thou," continued Frankie handing Anna the order.

"Thanks," said Anna leaving and heading to table 56.

Reaching the table with out a drop on her tray and anyone else for that matter. She dreaded it because they were the rudest people she's ever meet in her life. Reaching the table her heart started beating faster and faster. In a clear distance from her the man asking for her watched her to see what Anna would do next.

"Its about time woman!," said one voice at the table.

"I'm so sorry sir. Its just its so many people and….", she said as she was putting down the drinks, but soon after rudely interrupted.

"But what, all you have is excuses, excuses. Never your fault but in reality it really is," said another.

"Sir, I'm sorry," she said towards the guy and then continued grinning her teeth, "anything else I can get you."

"Yeah, Brittany please," said the first man.

"Yeah she's so much better looking then you anyways," said the second man.

"Coming right up," said Anna in a clear and friendly voice. Turning around her cheery face turned to I'm going to kill you at any moment face. Then at that moment again, a man caught her eye, that man looked like John, a lot like John, maybe it was him.

"Brittany, table 56 wants your assistance on bending over so they can spank you 101," said Anna dramatically.

"You know what, I'm so sick and tired of those ass. Why cant they just leave me alone," said Brittany.

"Because on quote 'She's much more prettier then you'," said Anna smiling

"Shove it," said Brittany leaving.

The rest of Anna shift was pleasant, everyone gave tips and gave sympathy knowing she was working her ass off trying to get orders done. Time come to were her shift was over and she got to go home with her loved ones.

"Anna," some one said her name in the distance.

"Yeah," said Anna turning around. To her amazement it was Frankie calling her. So she walked up to the bar to see what he wanted. "What do you want big -guy?"

"Anna, this is the guy that wanted you," said Frankie pointing over to this guy in the bar stool drinking some beer. He had short dark blonde hair, younger just Anna age, with buggy eyes looking around he place.

"Thanks Frankie," said Anna. Frankie nodded his head

Anna walked over to the man at the stool. She didn't know who he was or were she might have met him. Was he one of her lovers? No it couldn't have been, she would have remembered. "Hey," she said towards the man when she reached the bar. The man looked up at her with his blue buggy eyes and said, "Hey".

"Um the bartender said you wanted me?," said Anna.

Amazed by her beauty he realized that she just asked him a question. "Yeah," he replied. "I was wondering if you like to become something big?"

"Big? Like what?"

"Remember awhile back, the test?"

"What test?", she said in wonder.

"The test that landed you that scar on your chest…" looking a the girl he knew she was lost, "the one between you breast, near your heart…"

"O that one, yeah what about it," said Anna.

"How would you like to become part of it. Become part of Johns work, his legacy."

"Wow, I don't know about that know. I mean I just cant pack up and leave my family, that I worked my ass off for, but still wow, John wants me back, sweet!", said Anna in amazement "what's your name anyway."

"Zep," said the man sipping some more beer. Feeling unease Anna didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breathe she finally came out and said, "Zep, I don't think I can. I have family know." After she said that she got up from her seat stormed out of the club.

Sitting in the seat of her car driving home she couldn't stop thinking about what Zep had said to her pervious, she disparately wanted this more than anything. Driving into the drive way and parking she noticed that there was another vehicle in the drive way. Storming out of the car and into the house she noticed something wasn't right. The house was quite, usually there were 6 wild little kids running around casing the cat around the house. "Hello", she bellowed out, "is anyone home". But still no answer Walking around the house she didn't find anything just silence. Entering the kitchen she grabbed a butcher knife and a large meat smasher. Then headed up stairs were she heard a muffle scream. Quietly heading up stairs the scream came from the sister's room Stepping close to the door to hear why there was a scream to begin with. Her heart was beating faster and faster, not liking what she's was hearing she stepped back and busted down the door and said, "Leave her the fuck alone."

"Anna what in the hell are you doing," said a voice. To Anna's amazement what she saw. It was her sister naked with a naked man on top of her in bed with the movie Halloween on.

"O my God," said Anna, " I'm so sorry. I'm just leav…." when Anna turned around she ran right into the wall. "O god," she muffled running out of room………………………………...

Putting the meat clever and the butcher knife down on the counter she felt stupid on what she saw. Her sister and her boyfriend on the job and she thought she was in trouble. Then she heard a soft but sturdy knock on the door. Taking a deep breathe Anna walked over to the door and opened it. To her amazement it was John himself. "John, w-want are y-you doing here," she asked.

"To see you," he replied. Opening the door more Anna let John enter the house.

"Don't mind the noise it's just my sister and her boyfriend watching a movie," said Anna, "can I get you anything."

"No," said John.

Anna nodded her head and escorted John into the living room so that they could have some privacy. John planted himself on he couch and Anna planted herself into the chair.

"So what brings you hear?", questioned Anna.

John paused then said in a calm quite voice, "You, I want you."

Anna looked confused and bewilderment swept her thoughts. "Why me, why am I so special enough that you would want me."


End file.
